Ninja For Hire
by Smex Lemur
Summary: Tsunade forces Sasuke to take a two week vacation. Sasuke gets bored and somehow manages to get his hands on a skimpy maid's uniform. Add a Naruto to the mix and what do you get? Utter chaos. SasuNaru. [Complete]
1. Fate Is Not So Kind

**AN:** I have no idea if this is possible in the ninja world and I don't care xD Just **IMAGINE** it is!

So... yah... don't have much else to say actually. You know, it's weird how most author's can talk on and on about random things in their author notes. I honestly don't have a **clue** on what to write here, except 'enjoy!'. So... yeah xD.

Erm... enjoy! o.o

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, unfortunately.

* * *

**Ninja For Hire**

By SmexLemur (worship her!)

**Chapter 1: Fate Is Not So Kind**

Sasuke was not having a good day.

Yes, it's quite the cliché to begin a story with that sentence, but I can't help it—Sasuke really wasn't having a good day. So sue me for using that sentence, go ahead, but once I'll explain the situation to you, you will agree with me that said sentence is necessary.

First of all, Sasuke overslept himself. Normal and simple people would just ignore this and shrug their shoulders, but Sasuke wasn't normal nor was he simple—he was a genius and a hard worker. People like him did not oversleep.

Not only was he late for his meeting with Tsunade, who had summoned him the day before, but he also missed his daily morning exercise. He would always—_always_—do thirty laps around the village and one thousand push ups and another hour of training with weapons. Sasuke liked routines and schedules and oversleeping was not in his schedule.

Secondly, he bumped into the dobe today, which was not good. He had been trying to avoid the dobe at all cost (because of The Incident. But I will tell you about that later), but said dobe decided to invite him to go grab some ramen (at eleven o' clock in the morning. Don't ask.) and dragged him along without giving Sasuke a chance to reply to his invite. Not that it would've mattered, but let's keep Sasuke in dreamland, hm?

"Come on Sasuke-bastard, I haven't seen you in _ages_!" the blonde-haired Jounin said as he jumped up and down excitedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to keep the amusement off his face.

"Dobe, you've seen me yesterday while we were having lunch," he responded. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Bastard, don't call me that!" he yelled.

"You call me bastard, why shouldn't I call you dobe?" Naruto shook his head.

"I dunno, it suits you. It's like a nickname!" Sasuke again had to do his best to hide his amusement. He smirked slightly at the blonde dobe, who sat down eagerly at Icharuka's (AN: did I spell that right?) and ordered some miso ramen.

"Then dobe is my nickname for you."

That's part of how his lunch with the dobe went, but of course, a much more had happened. Like Naruto yelling at him, yelling some more, eating some more and… yelling. Well, all of that was from Naruto's side, of course.

Anyway.

Thirdly, after he finally managed to get out of the dobe's grasp, he stood in front of Tsunade, who was looking at him smugly.

"Excuse me?" he said, a very fresh and scary scowl on his face.

"You heard me, Uchiha. You're going on vacation," she replied, totally unfazed. As if she didn't even _notice_ his glare. Damnit, he had worked so hard on it, to perfect it and to make it the scariest one ever, but it had zero effect on her!

"I fail to see _why_, Tsunade-sama," he managed to say, masking his anger by making his voice as unemotional as possible. He gritted his teeth when Tsunade started to bite on a pencil, swirling it around with her tongue smugly. He noticed there were faint marks of ink on her left cheek, as if she had fallen asleep while doing paperwork. Sasuke rolled his eyes—he still failed to see why this woman had been chosen to be the Godaime.

"You've been working non-stop ever since you returned from Orochimaru, which was _five_," she held up five fingers to emphasize this, "years ago. Several Jounin have warned me about your instability, you collapsed last week due to overexertion and you look like shit. You won't be doing any missions again for two weeks, whether you like it or not Uchiha." Sasuke gritted his teeth. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair, pulling the pencil out of her mouth. "Look, I don't like losing one a top Jounin, but you _need_ to take better care of your body. There aren't a lot of missions at the moment anyway, so we can spare you for the moment."

"But what am I going to _do_ in those two weeks?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Honestly, what was the Hokage thinking?

"Don't know, don't care," she waved a hand dismissively. "Get yourself a social life or something, or go on vacation to a nice sunny country and get yourself a tan. God knows you need both of them," Sasuke shot her another glare. Was there a jutsu that made you able to shoot daggers out of your eyes? If there was, Sasuke wanted to know which one and where he could learn it.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth, when someone stormed in. That someone changed his day from the Worst Day Ever, to the Best Day Ever. He made a mental note to thank her later.

"Hokage-sama!" a high-pitched voice shrieked. Sasuke looked at the plump woman who had just entered Tsunade's office, a determined look on her face. She took out a fat stack of bills and smacked them on Tsunade's desk, not once sparing a glance at Sasuke. "Fluffy has disappeared again, I want your best Jounin looking for my little schnuckums!" The Hokage rubbed her temples, as if she had seen this happening before.

"Mrs. Lhiu, are you sure you want a Jounin on the job? A Genin can easily find your cat," she said, eyeing the stack of bills.

"That is not an option, I want to hire a Jounin!" she declared. Tsunade took the bills eagerly, mentally cackling in glee. Oh, how she loved money! She scribbled something on a note and handed it to the woman.

"Take this to the next room and give it to Umino Iruka—he'll notify a Jounin," she told her. The plump woman nodded, before waddling out of the office and into the next room. Tsunade shot her an amused glance, before focusing her eyes on Sasuke. "Lucy Lhiu, comes in here once a week with a ton of money. She's loaded and hires Jounin to search for her cat, which runs away whenever it can."

Sasuke wasn't really listening, for inside his mind, the little gears were working as if their life depended on it. His eyes shifted from the talking Tsunade, to the window, to the pen in Tsunade's hands. Yes, it was perfect! And brilliant and amusing… after all, if he was to go on a vacation for two weeks, he needed some form of entertainment, right?

And he could keep him close…

If he had been anybody else, he would've grinned and cackled and laughed and jumped around—but he was Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha's did not express excitement. He coughed to interrupt Tsunade in her one-sided conversation.

"Tsunade-sama, _anyone_ can hire a Jounin? Even Jounin themselves?" The Hokage raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, as long as they have money for it. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"What if I wanted to hire a Jounin to do some chores around my house? Like… a butler for two weeks? Would that be possible?"

"It would cost you a lot of—"

"Money doesn't really matter," Sasuke interrupted.

"Well, in that case, it is possible, yes," she answered.

"And when the Jounin isn't willing?" Tsunade shrugged.

"Genin usually aren't willing to do D-ranked missions either, but they have to do it anyway. Mind telling me what you're planning?" Sasuke answered her question with a smirk as he reached inside his pocket to get out some bills.

"Tsunade-sama, I'd like to hire Uzumaki Naruto for two weeks."

Tsunade could only feel sorry for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was having a good day.

He was able to get out of bed late, since he didn't have any missions for the day.

He trained in the forest for a couple of hours and had even found a sparring partner—Kiba—whom he had beaten once again (which wasn't entirely odd, since Kiba still was a Chuunin).

And he got treated to ramen by Sasuke-bastard! Well, that was okay, he guessed. Anybody who treated him to ramen, definitely was his best friend.

However, his good day fell apart when Konohamaru told him to go see Tsunade, since she had a _special_ mission for him. Normally, he would be ecstatic about something like this, but it was the look in Konohamaru's eyes that made him suspicious. He looked as if something really funny was about to happen—as if it was some sort of prank. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Konohamary really was planning something for him… well, whatever it was, Naruto would find out.

When he entered Tsunade's office, he immediately noticed the very amused look on her face. Her lips were twitching upwards and she had a mad glint in her eyes.

The second thing he noticed, was Sasuke standing inside the office with a very, very, very wide smirk plastered on his face. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would think Sasuke was laughing in the typical Orochimaru way: 'Kukukukuuu…'.

It really made his insides churn and he wanted to spin around and run as fast as he could.

"Hello there, brat," Tsunade said smugly. Naruto gulped. "I got a mission for ya."


	2. Deals And Offers Should Be Shoved Up

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews! o.o Wow! XD –dances-

Second chapter o.o.. yah n.n Might be OOC a bit, but this a humour/romance fic, so the mood is a little lighter. I'll try to keep them as much IC though o.o

Enjoy!

--

**Ninja For Hire**

By SmexLemur, worship her!

**Chapter 2: Deals and Offers Should Be Shoved Up One's Ass**

"I have to _WHAT_!"

The villagers of Konoha abruptly stopped with whatever it was that they were doing when a loud voice yelled the former sentence. They immediately recognised it as Naruto's, before continuing their work—they were used to the loudness by now.

Anyway, back to the Hokage's office.

"Keep it down, brat, you're giving me a migraine," Tsunade said in a bored tone. Naruto glared at her, before his eyes focused on the Uchiha standing in the room, with an innocent look on his face. Well, Naruto _guessed_ he was _trying_ to look innocent, but he looked as if he had swallowed something very, very sour.

"Shut up, you old hag!" the blonde exclaimed, pointing a finger at said hag. "I can't believe you're actually going along with this! What kind of Hokage are you anyway? Wait, don't answer that—I'll answer it _for _you: You're a bad one! The worst one ever! I swear to God, the old man before you would never do something like this! You know what? I'll learn that jutsu which makes people come back from the dead and then I'll order him to kill you—it probably won't be too hard for him anyway, since you're the _WORST_!" Tsunade yawned during the entire rant, while Sasuke just looked at the two of them with interest. He didn't really hope he would have to endure the same—

"And _YOU!_" Naruto turned towards Sasuke, who blinked innocently. "What the hell are you thinking hiring ME, Uzumaki Naruto, to be your personal slave!"

"Maid," Sasuke corrected him dryly.

"Same thing, different word!" Naruto screeched, flailing his arms. "And shut up while I'm yelling at you, you goddamn bastard! How dare you embarrass me like this! I mean, I know we have our differences, but to go this far just to humiliate me! _BASTARD_!" Sasuke glared at the panting blonde.

"Once again, you think that everything is about you," he said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "I need a maid since I hate cleaning and my house is a mess. Stop your whining and be a man about it."

"But why me? Take Konohamaru! Or Kiba! They're as annoying as I am!" Sasuke smirked smugly at him, before looking at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, am I also allowed to give him the uniform I'd like him to wear?"

Naruto gulped.

_This is not happening, This is not happening, This is not happening, This is not happening,_ he chanted over and over in his head.

"Of course, Sasuke," the Hokage smiled sweetly at Naruto, who was an inch away from falling to the floor and going in a foetal position.

"I am not going along with your sick fantasies!" Naruto hollered and was about to stomp off out of the office.

"Naruto, wait a minute!" Tsunade barked. "Uchiha, please wait outside while I talk to Naruto for a minute," she turned to Sasuke, who nodded with a smirk and walked outside, his hand brushing Naruto's. Said blonde immediately froze and turned red, muttering a soft 'bastard'. Once the door smacked shut, Naruto turned to Tsunade, who held up a hand.

"Don't start yelling, brat," she said. Naruto bit his lip to keep himself from it—he knew yelling wouldn't help anyway, but it did help some to get it out of his system.

"But old hag, I don't understand _why_ I have to do this," the blonde Jounin whined. "I'm a Jounin! I can't believe you're actually handing me out to Uchiha to be his slave!"

"Maid," Tsunade corrected him.

"That's even _WORSE_!" Naruto barked angrily. "Let a Genin do his chores and leave me out of it!"

"Uchiha specifically asked for you, brat," Tsunade said shortly. "Anyway, I have a proposition for you." Naruto perked up a bit.

"What?" Tsunade looked a bit hesitant to start talking about whatever it was she was proposing.

"I'm old," she blurted out reluctantly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I know that, Tsunade-hag."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. Naruto blinked and waited for whatever it was came next. The Hokage sighed and turned her chair to visit the window. "Come with me outside, brat," she suddenly said. The Godaime stood up from her chair and opened the door that led to the balcony—Naruto obediently followed. "What do you see?" Naruto again raised an eyebrow, but looked over the balcony at Konoha, the villagers and the Hokage mountain where the former, and present, Hokage were carved in stone forever.

"The village, Konoha," he answered simply. Tsunade sighed again.

"What do you… feel, when you look at it?" Naruto blinked and looked again. His eyes scanned over the village—he saw several ninja, laughing and joking. He saw two lovers walking hand in hand down the street, occasionally sneaking peeks at each other—they must've recently gotten together. He saw a father and a son sharing an ice cream together (this made Naruto feel a bit nostalgic—he missed Jiraiya when it came to these things. Iruka had been like an older brother, but whenever he had been with Jiraiya, he kind of felt like he was with a father), and a mother and daughter shopping for new clothes. He saw people hugging, shaking hands. His eyes focused on a man who had apparently lost his wallet and couldn't afford the fruit he was about to buy on a market—an old lady came to his rescue by actually giving him the money for it and smiling as she did so. The man thanked her a million times, before taking her bags for her and carrying them all the way to the other side of the village.

Naruto smiled as well—this village rocked. Sure, they had treated him like crap in the past, but that's exactly what it was: the past. There were still people who ignored him, but most villagers had come to accept him. Yes, they knew he had the Kyuubi inside of him, but because he was a Jounin and had saved the villagers countless times, they began to see _him_ instead of the fox demon. He loved the village, despite everything they had done to him.

"I feel… love," Naruto said finally, scratching the back of his head. "Damn, that sounds sappy, but it's true. I think I'd do anything to protect these people," he muttered afterwards. He hung over the balcony and didn't notice the smile on Tsunade's face.

"Very well," she said. Naruto raised his head to look at her curiously. "I'm appointing you as the next Hokage."

Naruto's mouth flew open.

"Don't give me that look, brat, you're not going to be Hokage tomorrow, or next year for that matter—you still have a lot to learn. I need to prepare you, teach you the responsibilities, rules all that jazz," she sighed. "It would be a lot easier to give someone older the job, but I think you're the best one for it. I can't think of anyone else actually when I started to think about who needed to be the next Hokage—I could only think about Swirly Fishcakes." Naruto stayed silent for a while.

"Hey! When you think about me, you think about fishcake?" he burst out. Tsunade smacked him on the head.

"Brat!" she barked. "Are you accepting the job or not?" Naruto stared at her for a moment.

"Are you _serious_? I've been aiming to become Hokage ever since I could _crawl_ and you're asking me if I accept? Of course I do! So, what's the first lesson, huh? Huh? Are we going to train? Can I kick someone's ass? Tell me!"

Tsunade smirked.

"No, actually, you're going to be Sasuke's maid first," she said. Naruto dropped to the floor.

"I knew there was a catch," he muttered. Tsunade's eyes softened a bit.

"Look, it's only for two weeks and it can't be too bad. Think of it as a vacation or something—at least be glad that this isn't some life-threatening mission." Naruto stood up and sighed.

"No, life-threatening missions I can handle. Being with Sasuke for two weeks is much harder."

--

"Has he agreed?"

"Yes, he has, though I'm still a bit worried for your life when you're presenting him _that_." Tsunade gestured at the outfit Sasuke was holding. Said boy shrugged.

"He has to, it's part of his mission. Where is he by the way?"

"He went to collect some things from his apartment—you did want him to stay with you, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Mind telling me _why_ you're going through all of this? Please don't give me that shit about you needing a maid. Do you really want to embarrass him or is it something else? If you hurt him Uchiha, I won't hesitate to kill you—remember that." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Overprotective, are we?" Tsunade shrugged.

"That's none of your business."

"Nor is it your business what my reason is for hiring him, but since I'd hate for you to get wrinkles from worrying—" Tsunade shot him a very nasty glare, "—I'll assure you I do not intend to hurt him." A sigh of relief came from the Hokage. She hated to admit it, but she loved the little brat and indeed was a little overprotective of him. Kind of like a mother, Jiraiya had once told her.

"I merely intend to molest him," was added afterwards and before these words could really sink in, Sasuke had disappeared.

Tsunade's mouth hung open as she stared at the spot the Uchiha had once stood and a feeling of dread was left in her stomach.

…Poor Naruto.

--

Poor Naruto indeed.

"Stupid Uchiha-bastard!" he exclaimed, once he was back in his apartment. "I mean, hiring me to be his personal slave! What nerve!"

"_Maid,"_ Kyuubi corrected him automatically.

"Shut up, you stupid fox!" Naruto yelled, lowering his eyes to his stomach and glaring at it. It was quite pointless, but Naruto had the tendency to do pointless things.

"_Admit it, brat, you don't really mind being in the same house as Uchiha," _the blasted fox continued. Naruto could practically feel the fox grinning inside of his stomach and rolled his eyes. _"At least look on the bright side: he might screw you senseless. Or you can sex him up—whatever you want. I'll even help you," _Kyuubi offered. Naruto turned bright red.

"P—pervert! And that'll never happen anyway, so don't get your hopes up."

"_Whatever, you can always take him in his sleep." _Naruto smacked a hand on his forehead, before he continued to pack his bag.

It was going to be a _long_ two weeks.


	3. Mold Attacks!

**AN:** Wow! I can't believe I actually got so many reviews for only two chapters! O.O!

THANKS XD! And keep on reviewing!

Enjoy the third chapter n.n

-

**Ninja For Hire**

By SmexLemur, worship her!

**Chapter 3: Mold Attacks!**

"Finally dobe, you should've been here an half hour ago," Sasuke said coldly as he opened the door to his house. Naruto ignored him and brushed passed him, bag in his hands. He dumped it unceremoniously on the floor and put his hands on his hips as he looked around.

The place was a mess(1).

Cobwebs everywhere, a thick layer of dust on most of the unused places and there was garbage all around the floor, closets and—well, it would be way too long to list everything that needed to be done. Naruto glanced around: he was there anyway, so he might as well do his best for the next two weeks! And while he was at it, he might as well help Sasuke look for other furniture, paint his walls into a new colour (it was incredibly depressing… No wonder Sasuke was always brooding)… ah, so much to do, so little time.

He was pulled out of his musings when something soft hit his head and blurred his sight. Naruto blinked, before pulling the piece of cloth from his head and looked at it.

"What's this?" he asked suspiciously. Sasuke blinked innocently.

"Why, it's your uniform of course." Naruto looked at it once again. No.

_Hell_ no.

…He was going to kill Tsunade.

--

"Come out of there, dobe!" Sasuke called out. Naruto shook his head anxiously.

"No, I can't! I look ridiculous," he whined. Sasuke chuckled ('Kukukukuuu') to himself as his fantasies were coming through. Naruto. Serving him in a maid's uniform, calling him 'Sasuke-sama' or perhaps 'Almighty Sex God'. Whatever he wanted. "This thing is way too short! You don't have anything bigger?" Sasuke grinned to himself—actually, he did. But he wasn't going to tell Naruto that.

"You also looked ridiculous in those horrible orange clothes you used to walk around in, but you still showed yourself in public," Sasuke shot back dryly.

"BASTARD!" The door opened and a white, black and yellow blur flew at him, smacking him to the wall. Sasuke had instinctively put his arms in front of him and his eyes closed, waiting for the hard impact—it was there, though not as hard as he expected. Even when angered, Naruto still treated him almost… gently. It made Sasuke get a warm, fuzzy feeling.

Which he promptly ignored.

Uchiha's did _not_ get warm and fuzzy feelings. Nuh-uh.

When Sasuke opened his eyes (warm, fuzzy feelings thrown aside to make room for perverted fantasies), his breath hitched as he took in the sight: Naruto, panting and cheeks flushed from embarrassment, his blue eyes looking at him daringly. Sasuke lowered his eyes to look at his body—Naruto had apparently forgotten that he still wore the maid's uniform.

To say that he looked fuckable, was an understatement.

The uniform was slightly too small, so, on the contrary to his usual clothes, it was very tight around his body, showing off just how much his body actually resembled a woman's. His figure was slender, muscled but not too much. The uniform showed off his slender legs and Sasuke immediately decided that Naruto had to bow down.

A lot.

"Bastard, get that perverted look off your face!" Naruto yelled furiously, blushing madly when he finally noticed he was wearing the uniform. "B—bastard? Oh my God, you actually got a nosebleed!" Sasuke pushed Naruto away, holding his hand against his nose.

"No, I didn't," Sasuke said, trying to salvage what little dignity he still had. Naruto looked furious though.

"How can you say that when you're covered in blood?" he demanded, before scurrying to the bathroom nearby and grabbing a towel. "Come here, bastard. Geez, I can't believe you actually got a nosebleed from _this_," he pointed at himself and Sasuke wondered what Naruto meant with that. Sure, people had always called him disgusting and he never had anyone who really had a crush on him, but Naruto surely couldn't think of himself ugly… Naruto was very handsome, even. He shrugged it off.

He blinked at Naruto, who gently took Sasuke's face and started to wipe the blood away with the slightly wet towel. Sasuke couldn't help the blush that spread across his face as he realised Naruto was actually looking at him with slightly worried eyes. Damn, couldn't those warm and fuzzy feelings just stay the hell away from him?

"Man, taking care of you is gonna be a fulltime job," Naruto muttered, narrowing his eyes at the perverted look Sasuke once again got.

_Yes, Naruto, you certainly will be taking care of me._

--

"_Did you see the looks he was giving you?" _Kyuubi asked, when Naruto stood in the bathroom. _"You know, I have to admit, you do look rather tasty in that uniform." _The blonde boy blushed.

"Shut up Kyuubi, you know he doesn't think about that. He just wants to embarrass me," Naruto muttered softly. He heard the demon chuckle.

"_Then why the hell did he get that nosebleed? You really are dense, brat," _he replied. The blonde sighed.

"Am not!" Naruto said. "And stop calling me that. I can't imagine him liking me, nor that he would actually have _feelings_ for me. Even if he did think I'm attractive(2), I want more than sex from him—you know that," he muttered sadly. Kyuubi sighed.

"_You know, you really got self-esteem issues, but whatever. That Uchiha-kit wants to screw you, I can smell it."_

"Are you done in there?" Sasuke called out from the other side of the door. He scowled—Naruto sometimes did act a little like a girl. "You need to get started with the kitchen, or else you won't be done before dinner." Naruto sighed—he wasn't liking this at all. Then again, Tsunade had been right with the life-threatening missions. He really didn't like killing people, nor did he like his life being at stake that much, so this was a fairly nice change in scenery.

He didn't mind it or anything—when he had been a kid, he only did it to prove himself, to show people that he wasn't scared and that he was a good ninja, worthy of becoming Hokage. And now that he had proved that…

"Alright, alright," Naruto called out from the bathroom. He sighed and splashed some water on his face, before walking outside, trying to act as if he had at least a little bit of dignity left. Sasuke smirked at him and followed him to the kitchen. Naruto looked around, frowning at the mess the Uchiha had made. There were dirty plates everywhere, dirty pots and pans, garbage bags and whatnot scattered all over the kitchen(3). The walls were dirty and Naruto swore he saw a big heap of mold gathered in a corner, growling at him.

"Don't you _ever_ clean up?" Naruto asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Or at least do the dishes? What, you use the dirty plates over and over again or something? And what the hell is up with _that,_" Naruto waved at the growling heap of mold in the corner. "That thing looks ready to attack me!" Sasuke shrugged.

"Never really had the time—I was always busy with training or missions—"

"Or brooding," Naruto muttered, interrupting him. Sasuke wisely ignored the blonde.

"And I do not use the dirty dishes," he concluded. "I usually throw them away and buy new ones," he added as an afterthought.

Naruto stared, before shaking his head in disbelief.

"And they call _me_ an idiot," he muttered, before starting with this hopeless mission.

--

Six hours, twenty garbage bags and two cans of 'Mold-Away-Spray'(4) later, Naruto fell down on the floor, proud with his accomplishments. Really, couldn't Sasuke clean his house up even a _little_? Naruto was a ninja too and he kept his apartment neat!

… Well, mostly.

Sasuke had been enjoying the show of Naruto bending to grab garbage off the floor or reaching out to grab something from a shelf for a couple of hours, until Naruto heard him mutter something about taking a shower and taking care of a problem.

Kyuubi wondered vaguely how his host could be such an ignorant and innocent little brat.

"Are you do— Wow," Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen (his hair still dripping from the shower, cheeks slightly flushed and shirtless. Are you drooling yet?), only to find it sparkling clean. The 'wow' didn't exactly come out as a real 'Wow!' though, since this was still Sasuke, who hardly was impressed by anything. Naruto thought even getting a small 'wow' out of him was an accomplishment. "There was a carpet here?" he finally asked, pointing at the brown carpet lying underneath the dinner table. Naruto nodded, before grimacing.

"Yeah, _was_. I'm throwing it out though, I think the original colour was yellow," he replied, shaking his head.

"Are you going to prepare dinner?" Naruto shook his head, huffing a bit.

"Hey, I just spent _six _hours cleaning up _your_ mess! And now you want me to make you dinner? Forget it! The most I'll do for you is make some instant ramen, but that's it—you won't get anything more than that. If you want something else, go make it on your own."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment.

"…You want to go out for ramen?" he asked. It couldn't hurt, could it? He might even get a bit on the dobe's good side… and good side meant lots and lots of—

Er… Cleaning. Yes, cleaning. After all, there were still a lot of rooms in his left to clean!

Naruto's eyes started to sparkle. Which was very scary.

"Your treat?" he asked.

"My treat," Sasuke nodded. Naruto whooped (all of his energy was miraculously restored), before jumping up, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and dragging him outside.

Sasuke grinned to himself: Ah, sometimes having a crush on someone who was slightly ignorant really paid off. Why, you ask me?

Well…Naruto was still wearing the maid uniform.

--

(1) Most people say Sasuke is a neat-freak. I say he never cleans XD. I can imagine him being a total slob.

(2) Years of being called a 'monster' and having girls (and boys) looking at you in disgust, can do that to a person x3. I mean, he thinks of himself as ugly because he never had anyone to tell him otherwise, savvy? XD

(3) Ever seen Fruits Basket? Remember when Tohru went to clean the kitchen? Kind of imagine that, and you'll get the idea n.n

(4) Developed by Konoha House Supplies Inc. in the year 1967—removes all unwanted mold in a matter of seconds! Go to your local store now and get rid of those nasty fungi!


	4. Gasp! Is that Naruto!

**AN: **I love my reviewers! o.o Honestly, I do XD I mean—oh my God, I can't believe I keep getting so many reviews O.O

I REALLY LOVE YOU XD

Enjoy and review? x3 –puppy eyes-

**Ninja For Hire**

By SmexLemur, worship her!

**Chapter 4: Gasp! Is that Naruto! **

Naruto was walking happily down the streets of Konoha, Sasuke trailing behind him, enjoying the view and not believing the fact that Naruto still hadn't found out that he was wearing the uniform. It wasn't until the wind started to blow that Naruto realised it was awfully… cold. He looked down. Blinked. Stared.

And screamed.

"_Sasuke-bastard!_" he yelled, turning around and pointing a figure at an innocent-looking Sasuke.

"Hn?" Naruto fumed, pointing at his maid uniform.

"Couldn't you have warned me?" he demanded. Sasuke looked as if he didn't know what Naruto was talking about. Before Naruto could explain and continue yelling however, there were a few squeals coming from behind him. He froze and turned around, only to find Ino, along with Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Choji, Hinata and Shikamaru pointing and looking at him. They were all blushing at the sight of him.

Of all the times to run into his friends…

"Is that _Naruto_!" the blonde girl demanded, giving another fangirl squeal afterwards. Surprisingly enough, Sakura joined in. Kiba laughed (though the pink blush on his cheeks did not go unnoticed by Sasuke, who was now fuming at everybody that even laid eyes on HIS Naruto), before he bounced towards Naruto, clapping a hand on his shoulders.

"So it's true!" he exclaimed, letting his eyes wander over Naruto's body. Said blonde boy blushed heavily, wondering how much teasing and bullying he would have to endure. "Konohamaru told me that you were Uchiha's maid, but I didn't believe it! He actually made you wear _that_?" Kiba pointed at the uniform. Naruto nodded mutely, afraid that if he would speak, the insults would come.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, joining in on the conversation. "Temari has that uniform too."

Everybody stared. Shikamaru shrugged.

"What? She likes dressing up for me." Ino pushed Shikamaru to the side to get a better look at Naruto, before promptly glomping him.

"You look so _cute_!" she squealed, not once noticing the murderous glares Sasuke was shooting her. Sakura again joined her. "Forehead-girl! Naruto's mine!" Ino apparently didn't like sharing her new toy.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, as he was being pulled back and forth between Sakura and Ino, who seemed to have gone mad. Honestly, who liked a boy in a maid uniform? That was weird and embarrassing and yet they were acting as if it was the most hottest thing ever! Not even Kiba was making fun of him. Had Konoha gone made?

"Ino-pig!" Sakura said, grabbing Naruto's wrist. "Don't hog Naruto, like you hog everything else! I wanna hug him too!" Before they could continue their battle for the cute blonde guy in the maid uniform however, there was a small 'poof' and Naruto was gone. Everybody blinked, before they all looked around in confusion. Apparently Sasuke was gone too.

Coincidence? I think not.

"He's over there," Shino muttered, taking one hand out of his pocket to point at Naruto, being held in Sasuke's arms bridal-style on top of a rooftop. Sasuke looked furious.

They all cowered away in fear.

"Let me make it clear for you right now," he said, his voice dangerously low. "For the next two weeks, Naruto is _mine_." With that, before anyone could even speak, he 'poofed' away again. They stared for a couple of minutes in silence.

"So," Ino finally said, breaking it. She had a grin plastered on her face as she looked at Sakura, who stared back at her. "Wanna place bets on when they get together?" Sakura nodded eagerly. "You guys in?" Ino looked at the rest of the guys (and Hinata), who nodded their heads.

"I'm in," Shikamaru said, his eyes half-lidded. He was only mildly interested. "I say they get together when the two weeks are up. Naruto's way too dense," he deadpanned. The rest of the group muttered in agreement.

"No way, I say Uchiha will molest him within a week!" Kiba hollered excitedly, followed by a loud bark from his dog, Akamaru. "You saw the look on his face just now? Man, he's having trouble withholding himself _now_. Just wait—Naruto's gotta walk around in that skimpy, way-too-short of a maid uniform every day. There's no way the Uchiha can keep _that_ up." Again, the group muttered in agreement.

"Molesting is different from getting together," Shikamaru pointed out. "Naruto has to want and understand it too. They have to be dating officially."

"But then Naruto will know how he feels and he himself will realise it too," Kiba insisted. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Maybe, or maybe not. They could also go in denial. I still say that molesting doesn't count—they have to be together."

"I agree, I mean, anyone of us can molest _Naruto,_" Ino said, earning stares from everyone. She shrugged. "What? It's true! The guy is just way too innocent for his own good," she said. "Like Shikamaru said, Naruto's way too dense to figure out Sasuke-kun's feelings! What about you Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed slightly.

"I think I'm going to agree with Kiba-kun," she replied ('Kiba-kun' blushed lightly at that statement). Ino looked surprised.

"Eeeeh, Hinata-chan is a closet pervert!" she exclaimed teasingly, earning a string of stuttered sentences from Hinata.

"Well, I think they're not getting together at all in these two weeks," Choji said, munching on some potato chips. "I think Sasuke's way too stubborn to even admit it, so how's Naruto gonna know?"

Choji honestly wished he hadn't said that.

Because Ino and Sakura suddenly got a very frightening look in their eyes.

"Oh, he'll know," Sakura said.

"We'll give them a little push," Ino agreed.

"No pushing," Shikamaru said lazily, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Too troublesome for them and not fair for the bet. Only if they don't get together after two weeks."

"Deal!" Ino and Sakura both yelled, pumping a fist up in the air.

Shino couldn't help but feel sorry for both Sasuke and Naruto.

--

--

"Sasuke-bastard, what the hell was that about?" Naruto yelled angrily as they arrived back at Sasuke's house. First, he had been molested by that crazy Ino and Sakura, then he had been picked up by Sasuke as if he was a damsel in distress and after all of that, he hadn't even gotten his ramen!

He didn't get an answer however. Sasuke set him down, before walking over to Naruto's temporary room. He searched Naruto's bag for some clean clothes and handed them to him, muttering something about 'cover yourself up' and heading for the living room. Naruto stared for a minute. He then shrugged and decided not to complain about this—at last he could get rid of that stupid maid uniform and put on some regular clothes.

When Naruto was done changing his clothes, he headed for the room where Sasuke was just… sitting. He wasn't reading, wasn't watching television, wasn't doing anything at all. He was just staring at the floor.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said tentatively, walking over to Sasuke, who immediately snapped out of it, glaring at Naruto. The blonde figured it was wise to not question about what he had been doing, so instead decided to ask an obvious question, "Are we going out for ramen or not? 'Cause I don't feel like going anymore. You got instant ramen here?" Sasuke nodded, glad Naruto didn't want to go. Honestly, those damn girls kept touching him! It had been very aggravating to watch and Sasuke had to withhold himself from shooting a fireball at them.

If he had, he would've hit Naruto too, which he didn't want because he still wanted to use that perfect little body of his.

"Second cabinet from the right, above the stove," he muttered. Naruto gave him a warm smile.

"You want some too?" Sasuke shook his head, a warm and fuzzy feeling growing in his stomach again as he saw that smile. Damn it, why did that stupid feeling came back again? "Okay," the blonde muttered.

Five minutes later, Naruto returned with two cups of ramen and some chopsticks. Sasuke eyed it.

"I thought I said I didn't want any," he said, glaring at Naruto who was already halfway through eating the ramen. Said blonde shrugged and gave him a grin.

"Well, you're getting some anyway! Since I'm your personal slave now, I need to take care of you! And not eating anything isn't healthy for you."

"Maid," Sasuke corrected him, taking the chopsticks in his hand and reluctantly ate it. Naruto shook his head.

"I refuse to refer to myself as a maid," he said, waving his chopsticks around. The ramen he was holding with it splattered around, ending up on either the floor or on Sasuke.

"And slave is better?" Sasuke asked him, raising an eyebrow while peeling some of the ramen off his forehead. Naruto nodded.

"Better than a maid, anyway. It's so degrading," he muttered, earning an amused smirk from Sasuke.

Ah, this was way better than being in public with Naruto, where everybody could see and stare at _his_ blonde.

Sasuke vaguely wondered when he had become so possessive.

--

--

The next day, Naruto woke up earlier than usual. That always happened when he wasn't sleeping in his own bed and when he was sleeping in a… filthy one. Honestly, the house was just a big heap of bacteria's, dust and mold—how the hell did Sasuke manage to survive in it?

No wonder Sasuke was never sick—his immune system must be invincible.

Naruto decided he would make breakfast for the both of them. He put on his shirt (Naruto enjoyed sleeping shirtless, with only a sweatpants on) and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where he surprisingly found the mold growling at him again. He blinked at it.

"I thought I got rid of you!" he exclaimed angrily, pointing a finger at it. The mold made some kind of gurgling sound in response. "Stupid spray, I knew it wouldn't work," Naruto muttered, before starting on breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke woke up to a very nice smell coming from the kitchen. He blinked sleepily—was Naruto responsible for that wonderful smell?—and headed downstairs, where, indeed, he found Naruto standing near the stove, making pancakes, while talking happily to someone.

"Talking to yourself, Naruto?" he asked, smirking a bit as Naruto jumped a feet in the air. He took a seat at the table.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled. "Don't scare me like that! And no, I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to Kinrui-chan(1)," he continued smugly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Kinrui-chan?" The blonde nodded.

"Yep!" he pointed at a corner in the kitchen. Sasuke followed his arm and he ended up seeing the same mold Naruto had tried so hard to get rid of. His other eyebrow shot op. "Kinrui-chan came back, so I decided to keep him. He's kind of cute," Naruto said fondly, clasping his hands together. "Right, Kinrui-chan?"

Sasuke was surprised when the heap of mold gurgled happily in response.

"Look, we're even friends now!" Naruto continued. Sasuke stared.

And stared.

And before he knew it, he burst out laughing. He had tried to keep it in—he had honestly tried. But this was just too much. Naruto blinked at him for a moment, wondering what the hell that sound was that came from the usually stoic boy, until he realised that he was actually _laughing_.

Uchiha Sasuke was laughing. It was like a miracle.

Naruto's face broke out in a grin at the sight of it. He would never be able to express the way that laugh made him feel at that time, even though he just knew Sasuke was laughing _at _him—it was still great to hear it. To hear him actually be happy about something.

After about two minutes, Sasuke's laughing finally died out as he wiped some tears from his eyes and tried to get on his emotionless mask again. Naruto grinned at him, while handing him a plate of pancakes.

"This never happened," Sasuke said in a serious and threatening voice. "Clear?" Naruto didn't care if other people would know that the famous Uchiha was actually capable of laughing and his grin widened.

"Crystal!"

--

--

--

(1) Kinrui means 'fungus', I think. And I'm sure you all know what 'chan' means XD.


	5. Flying Thunder God

**AN: **-hugs reviewers and throws cookies all around- I LOVE YOU XD

And I can't believe so many people love the heap of mold XD –laughs- I gotta admit, she has grown on me a bit as well (not literally o.o)

You think she counts as a Mary-Sue XD?

Anyway, because I actually already have over 100 reviews for this, I've decided to make a short side-story, or missing scene, or whatever you like to call it, about how Naruto befriended Kinrui-chan n.n

Also, I haven't read the Naruto manga up to chapter 300 I think, so it's probably a bit AU, this chapter x.x

--

--

**-----Side-story: A Heart To Heart Talk With Kinrui-chan-----**

"Let's see," Naruto said as he was preparing breakfast. "If I'm gonna keep you, you need to have a name!" The heap of mold gurgled in response. "I know! What about Kinrui? Is that good?"

"-gurgle-"

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto chuckled. "So, Kinrui-chan, have you been living here for a long time? I mean, how can you stand that prick Sasuke?"

"-growl-" Naruto blinked.

"He's not a prick? Well, I gotta admit, he is kind of a hottie, huh?"

"-gurgle-!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, so that must mean that you're my rival?"

"-growl-" Naruto swung a spatula in defence.

"Hey, hey! We're not going to end up like Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are we? Their precious friendship got briefly destroyed by Sasuke! Well, they got over it now anyway, since they both gave up on him. But that's not gonna happen to us, right? We'll be best friends for ever, right?"

"-gurgle-!" Naruto grinned and gave the mold a thumbs up.

"Alright! You're so cute Kinrui-chan! I wish I could hug you, but I think that's a little early in our relationship, huh?"

"…"

"Yeah, it's better not to answer that," Naruto agreed, flipping a pancake up in the air. "So, what do you like best about Sasuke? Is it his constant brooding, or his arrogant attitude or that awful and sexy, sexy smirk of his?"

"-guuuuuuuuuuurgle-"

"Whoa! You like everything?"

"-gurgle-!"

"Yeah, same here, Kinrui-chan," he said, chuckling.

"Talking to yourself now, dobe?"

Kinrui-chan growled in annoyance for being ignored, but unfortunately for her, her beloved Sasuke didn't hear it.

**----- End Side-Story-----**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Ninja For Hire**

By SmexLemur

**Chapter 5: Flying Thunder God**

The next couple of days, Naruto spent his time cleaning Sasuke's house. He had already done the living room (seven hours, fifteen garbage bags and six buckets of clean water), Sasuke's bedroom (surprisingly, that one was rather well kept, so it took only one hour) and one out of three bathrooms. Why Sasuke had three bathrooms still was a mystery to Naruto, who had been cursing him throughout that day, much to the amusement of Sasuke.

The black-haired Jounin had very much enjoyed it all—who wouldn't enjoy a Naruto cleaning in a maid uniform? It was worth every penny he had paid for it.

"Honeeeeeey, I'm home!-- ♥" Naruto called out as he came back from grocery shopping. Sasuke did his best not to run down towards him in anticipation of seeing him again, but instead opted for stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking to the kitchen casually in mock curiosity. He pretended he wanted to know what Naruto had bought, though he really just wanted to see his dobe again.

He sighed. He had first figured it to be simple lust—the blonde was attractive, gorgeous and fuckable. With his blonde hair, tanned skin, slim figure… who wouldn't want that?

But now… Sasuke was beginning to doubt that it was merely lust. Over the last year he grew more and more jealous of everybody who would even _speak_ to him. He had blamed it on the fact that he wanted to be the only one who was allowed to fuck him into a mattress, but he knew he wanted _more_ than that. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he _wanted_ to spend Christmas day with Naruto, he _wanted_ to come home from a mission and find Naruto curled up on his bed and he _wanted_ Naruto to say to him that he loved him and that he would stay with him.

...Sasuke felt disgusted about these thoughts—who knew that the Ice Prince could turn into a sappy romantic?

Yes, watching Naruto in such a uniform was… tempting. Yes, pounding the boy into the mattress and making him begging for more, making him screaming his name was alluring.

But was that the only thing he wanted from Naruto?

He looked down and sighed—great, his fantasies about pounding Naruto into a mattress took its toll. He quickly made a detour to the shower.

--

--

"Sasukeeeeee?" Naruto said his name in a whiny sort of voice, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

Sasuke's eye twitched. He tried everything to withhold himself from jumping him.

"What?" he asked, swallowing as Naruto trotted over to the couch he was currently sitting on and flopping on it, laying his head on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's eye gave another twitch. "What do you think you're doing, dobe?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Naruto grinned up at him.

"Taking a nap," he said, before shifting his head a little bit to get into a more comfortable position.

"_Must_ you do that on my lap?" the black-haired boy asked, squirming a bit as Naruto's head accidentally rubbed against a very… sensitive spot. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but if the blonde continued to move like that, it was going to be extremely _hard_ (-winkwink-) to keep control of himself. Naruto gave him another grin, before closing his eyes.

"You're comfy," he stated. "Besides, I'm only getting off of you if you promise to spar with me today. I need to catch up on some training, since the only thing I've been lifting for past couple of days are mops and the only thing I've had a fight with until now, is Kinrui-chan. I lost by the way," he added in an afterthought. Sasuke raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"How can you lose from a heap of mold?" he asked, before frowning. "Do I even want to know?" Naruto chuckled, sitting up straight.

"… You don't want to know," he agreed. "Anyway, wanna spar?" The black-haired boy gave him a teasing smirk.

"Only if you stay in that outfit."

He promptly got a pillow thrown against his head, with a loud 'Pervert!'.

--

--

"Ready, dobe?"

"Bring it on, bastard!" Naruto declared, tying his headband around his head. The thing had always been practically a part of his body and he always protected it with his life—sparring, doing missions and just living his everyday life was… empty without it. Perhaps it was because it had been Iruka-sensei's, or perhaps he valued it so much because it had always been his dream to be a ninja—whatever it was, he valued the thing and it had become a habit for both Sasuke and Naruto to tie their headbands around their heads whenever they would spar together.

Sasuke stood in front of him on the training grounds, hands stuffed in his pocket lazily with an arrogant posture. Naruto immediately was reminded of the time when they had been twelve—they both hadn't changed much since that time. Well, Sasuke had changed more of course, with the whole Orochimaru-fiasco.

When Naruto had finally gotten the raven-haired boy back from the clutches of that ugly and creepy snake, Sasuke had been without emotions. He hadn't said anything for six months, not to Kakashi, not to Sakura and not to Naruto. Perhaps he had been angry with them for messing up his plans to kill Itachi by using Orochimaru's powers, but they didn't care either way. Tsunade had him forced under constant surveillance and about two times, Sasuke had attempted to escape once more.

Both times he had been stopped by Naruto.

After about six months, at least some part of the old Sasuke returned. He started to call the blonde 'dobe' again and even smirked one or two times. Sakura had visited him often, trying to get something out of him or cheering him up, but the bastard never acknowledged her and merely ignored her. Naruto had been afraid at first that he would attempt to kill her once, in an attempt to escape, but he was relieved when he saw that small flicker of a murderous glare disappear again, to make room for the emotionless mask.

After quite some time (two years to be precise), the old Sasuke came back fully, all thoughts of Orochimaru had disappeared (or had been locked away, who knows what goes on in the mind of an Uchiha).

Naruto glared at the arrogant boy in front of him, grabbing two kunai's from his pocket. Sasuke's smirk widened as he saw the two being thrown at him, activated his Sharingan and dodged them both with ease. He gazed back to where Naruto had once stood and tried to focus on the chakra—the blonde dobe was near him.

Again, a kunai was thrown at him by Naruto from somewhere in the bushes nearby. Sasuke smirked lightly. _If you think this is going to defeat me, you're dead wrong_. Sasuke's eyes widened however when he saw Naruto suddenly appear right next to the kunai, who had been only an inch away from him(1). Naruto landed a neat punch and kick on Sasuke, landing gracefully on the ground with a grin, while Sasuke barely was able to stand on his feet. Sasuke wiped off the blood on his face.

"I see, so you've finally mastered it, huh?" he said, smirking lightly.

"Yup," Naruto said cheerfully. "I wanted to show it off to you!"

Naruto had taken a liking into learning jutsu's from the Fourth Hokage. He already knew Rasengan and he knew how to summon, but Jiraiya had offered him to learn more from the Yondaime. Naruto had eagerly accepted this, of course. Jiraiya had started with the boring stuff first—like teaching him the seals the Fourth had used to seal Kyuubi, but the latest technique was 'Hiraishin no Justu', something that had taken Jiraiya years to learn himself.

Naruto had started learning it three months ago.

"And don't bother trying to copy it with your Sharingan, Sasuke," Naruto said, giving him a small smirk as well. "You can't copy this one." Sasuke gave him a scowl.

"Like I need such a technique to beat you, dobe," he shot back at him, before he lunged forward in an attempt to attack him.

After about fifteen minutes, Naruto jumped on top of a sweating and panting Sasuke in victory, holding both of his wrists above his head against the ground. He grinned down at the Uchiha, who scowled at him with all his might.

"Looks like I beat you, Sasuke-kun ♥," Naruto said, winking down at him. The black-haired boy underneath him squirmed slightly as Naruto straddled his hips to keep him down on the ground and he blushed fiercely at the feelings that ran through him immediately. He locked eyes with Naruto, who looked back at him with half-glazed eyes and swallowed. The blonde had a small blush of his own on his cheeks—he had apparently noticed the position they were in and was torn between temptation and embarrassment.

"N—Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered as the blonde's face started to inch closer. He seemed to be in some sort of trance before Sasuke spoke, but hearing the voice of the man underneath him was enough to snap him out of it and blink confusedly. Realisation dawned on him as he saw Sasuke's lips only an inch from his own and he quickly scrambled up on his feet, muttering something of an apology, before heading inside and locking himself up in the bathroom.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged, his heart pounding a million times fast. Had Naruto wanted to kiss him?

--

--

"Shit, shit, shit," Naruto muttered, pounding his head against the bathroom door. He heard Kyuubi let out a deep chuckle.

"_You should've kissed him," _he pointed out. The blonde snorted.

"Yeah right, did you see the shocked look on his face? He was probably thinking about what a moron I am," Naruto said, giving his head another good smack against the door. Kyuubi shrugged, not believing his host's denseness.

"_Whatever kit. Just screw him already or I'll do it for you," _he said, grinning a little when he showed Naruto images of… well, I'd best not describe _that_. _"Or let him screw you, even better!" _

"You know, I should've gone to Kinrui-chan for advice," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "At least she gives good advice." Kyuubi raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"_She gurgles," _he pointed out to him.

"It's called **IMAGINATION**, Kyuubi! Just like you imagine Sasuke having feelings for _me_—it's not real!"

"_Whatever, kit."_

(1) Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu, also known as 'Flying Thunder God technique'. It's basically a form of the 'Body Flicker' technique, though much faster and it needs a seal or formula to determine the location to where the user wants to teleport. In this case, Naruto used the kunai, which he had marked as the location to teleport too, savvy? n.n

Also, I want your honest opinion: you think I'm over-using Kinrui-chan now? 'Cause I feel like I am T.T


	6. Orochimaru is my bitch!

**AN: **Glad people don't think I'm overusing her XD And I love Kinrui-chan too, even though she's mold x3. But that makes her so cute!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this sixth chapter!

**Ninja For Hire**

By SmexLemur

**Chapter 6: Orochimaru is my bitch!**

"Well, I guess I'm entitled to some tasty ramen!" Naruto declared as he exited the bathroom, a fake grin plastered on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of mood, but decided it would be best not to pry too much—Naruto would just lie anyway. In all the years he had known the dobe, he knew he was just putting up a mask, much like he did himself, only Naruto's was a mask of eternal cheerfulness and energy.

"We're not going to eat ramen just because you beat me," Sasuke argued, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Besides, you got a letter from the Hokage while you were in the bathroom." He nodded at the dinner table, where a crumpled, white letter was lying. Naruto shook his head mentally—Tsunade was so unorganised. Not that he was, of course.

"What does the old hag want now?" he muttered softly, taking the letter and reading it. "_EH!_" he exclaimed. "She wants to start _already!_"

"Start what?" Sasuke asked curiously, trying to read the letter over Naruto's shoulder.

"Bastard! Don't read other people's mail!" The blonde exclaimed quickly, crumpling the tiny white sheet up and stuffing it into his pocket. "And if you _must_ know, you gotta promise me you won't tell anybody else!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Who am I going to tell? Kinrui-chan?" he asked dryly. Naruto waved a hand.

"She already knows," he replied. Sasuke sweat dropped. "Anyway, there's no easy way to say this, but," he took a dramatic pause, "You're looking at the next Hokage of Konoha! Told ya I'd be one someday!" Sasuke stared for a moment, letting this news sink in.

"Tsunade said that?"

"Yup!"

"And she was serious?"

"Yup!"

"Congratulations." Naruto huffed.

"You can be a little more enthusiastic about it! I mean, you're best friends with the Rokudaime, you should be honoured!"

"Oh yes, I'm not worthy of your presence," Sasuke drawled lazily, rolling his eyes when Naruto gave him one of the cutest pouts he had ever seen. He sighed as he walked over to the blonde and awkwardly swung an arm around the blonde's shoulders, who froze immediately. "Be a good Hokage," he said and pulled away from him, heading towards his own room. "Be here at six, I'll make dinner," Naruto heard him say, before the door to his room closed.

Naruto stood rooted to the ground for a couple of seconds, before his face broke out in a huge grin and headed to the Hokage's office.

--

--

_Why the hell did I do _that! Sasuke wondered mentally as he locked himself up in his bedroom. He was happy, naturally, that Naruto was finally going to achieve his goal, but he never, _ever_ showed others… affection, like that. Groping? Sure. Molesting? Of course! But giving someone an almost-hug? He had _never_ done that to anyone besides his family.

He shook his head and sighed, burying his face into his pillow. Was he really in love with the dobe? Sure, he was possessive and he was attracted to him… but love? He'd never been in love before, so how could he be certain? He certainly didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings.

"But damn," he muttered softly. "I love having him around here. Even without the sex."

"You do, do you?" A voice suddenly said. Sasuke's head shot up and he jumped off the bed, immediately attacking whoever it was that was in his room. The person jumped off the windowsill he had been sitting on and it wasn't until Sasuke saw a flash of grey hair that he stopped. "Is that a way to greet your sensei, Sasuke?"

"Hn," the black-haired man replied, annoyed. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi's eye crinkled.

"Came to check up on my two favourite students," he declared happily. "Plus, Iruka temporarily kicked me out… he said he didn't need any distractions while he was grading papers."

"He didn't want you to molest him then?" Sasuke asked dryly. Kakashi scratched his head, chuckling.

"Yup. So, what was this I hear about you and Naruto? You're actually making him wear a uniform and you're still alive?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Not like he could kill me if he wanted to," he replied, before smirking at his former teacher. "But he's not happy about it, no."

"Ah, young love," Kakashi mused, rubbing his chin. "I remember when I first fell for Iruka—I think it was three years ago when he had been pushed into a lake by some of his students. I was sitting up in a tree and I could see right through his clothes—"

"What were you doing in that tree?" Sasuke interrupted. "Don't tell me you were _stalking_ the poor guy?"

"Hey!" Kakashi huffed. "At least _I'm_ not forcing him into a maid uniform. Though it is a good idea," he added afterwards.

"I'm sure you could do it. You only spend money on those perverted books after all," Sasuke replied dryly. "Anyway, was that all?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could come along to the bar to grab some sake. I need a drinking partner and I'm getting tired of Gai trying to out-drink me… He always passes out and then it's my responsibility to get him home." Sasuke gave him a shrug, before grabbing his sandals.

"It's not like I've got something better to do."

--

--

"So, Tsunade-hag! What are you gonna teach me, huh? Is it something cool?" The blonde woman blinked at the young man's energy and hid a tiny smile, before throwing him a very big and fat scroll.

"Sorry kid, but the only thing you'll be learning from now on are rules, more rules and, to get some variety in your Hokage-training, more rules," she replied, smirking at Naruto, who was pouting.

"But Tsunadeeeee," he whined. "I don't remember you learning any rules!"

"Sarutobi was my sensei, remember? He taught us all kind of things about Konoha's rules, the council, all that jazz, even though it was against our will," she replied. "Besides, I can't simply appoint you—you have to prove to the council and the village elders that you are suitable for becoming a Hokage. They requested me, so I didn't have to prove anything at that time—you do, so it's best to go prepared. I haven't exactly told them I'm resigning yet," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait, wait, so there's a possibility that I'm _not_ going to become Hokage?" Naruto asked and huffed. "That's just great! The council members _hate _me!" he exclaimed furiously. "There's no _way_ they're going to approve me."

"I'm sure they don't _hate _you," Tsunade argued.

"Yeah, they do! They told me themselves after I set off some fireworks in their office! I swear those old geezers can't take a joke," Naruto muttered, crossing his arms.

"Well, even so, they have to be objective about it, so they can't outright refuse you just because you played a prank on them in the past," the Godaime said, snickering.

"Oh, that wasn't the only thing I did, believe me," Naruto exclaimed. "They even tried to throw me out of Konoha when I was ten, because I had stapled their robes to their chairs one time. If old man Hokage hadn't stopped them, they would've done it, too!" Tsunade snickered again—Naruto's pranks were enjoyable, when you weren't on the receiving end of them, of course. She would've loved to see those old geezers stapled to their chairs.

"In any case, there are some new members I'm sure you haven't pranked. Yet," she added, giving him a stern look. "So just do your best and I'm sure it'll be fine—even though I doubt someone as stupid as you could memorize all those rules," she added. Naruto huffed.

"Shut up, you old hag! I'll have this entire scroll memorized in a week!" Tsunade smirked lightly.

"A man never backs down on his word," she replied, remembering the day they had first met. "If you memorize that thing in a week… I'll help you prank the council members," she said. Naruto's eyes immediately brightened and his face spread out in a wicked grin. Tsunade shook her head mentally—really, no matter how old the blonde was, he would never grow out of his prankster personality. "And I'll take the blame for it," she added.

"And if I don't memorize it?" the blonde asked.

"Then you'll have to be Uchiha's maid for another week," Naruto sighed.

"Well, that's not _too_—"

"_But,_" Tsunade added, smirking. "You'll have to clean his house naked." Naruto's eyes widened.

"_WHAT!_" he yelled. "I knew you were a sick pervert!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Worried? I thought you were so sure of yourself," Tsunade smirked. Naruto huffed in return, crossing his arms.

"I am, Tsunade-hag! I'll memorize this scroll and then, but I want to get something else in return for winning the bet," he said, grinning. Tsunade's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh?" Naruto rubbed his hands together, cackling.

"You'll have to flash the council members _and_ I want you to run around in your underwear through the village, yelling 'Orochimaru is my bitch!'," Naruto said firmly.

"Are you crazy, brat!" Tsunade exclaimed. "The elders will have a heart attack if I flash them!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, smirking lightly.

"What? I thought you said I was such an idiot and that I could never memorize the scroll? Backing down on your words already?" Tsunade's lips formed a thin line.

"Fine! New bet! If you win, I'll help you prank the elders and take the blame for it and if I win you'll have to do my paperwork for a week! Deal?"

"Deal!" Naruto exclaimed happily, though he was slightly disappointed—he would give _anything_ to get Tsunade to say 'Orochimaru is my bitch'.

--

--

"Oi, Sasuke! I'm home!" Naruto called out, wondering vaguely when he had started to view Sasuke's house as his home. After all, he was there only temporarily, though it was weird how warm he felt whenever he was there. Maybe because he was sharing a house with someone else? He had been living alone for as long as he could remember, even when he was a small child…

"Sasuke?" he asked, looking through the house. The Jounin wasn't in his bedroom, nor in the kitchen, nor was he in the livingroom. "Hm, he must've gone out," Naruto muttered to himself, setting the giant scroll down on the kitchen table and grabbing some instant ramen. "You don't happen to know where he is, Kinrui-chan?" he asked the mold. It growled in response and Naruto chuckled lightly. "Nah, I figured you wouldn't. That bastard is so inconsiderate!"

Ten minutes later, Naruto heard someone fumbling with the keys outside the house, muttering something about 'stupid, moving keyhole! Stay still!'. The blonde blinked once, leaving his cup of ramen on the table and went to the front door. He opened it, revealing Sasuke, who had a flush on his face and a half-glazed look in his eyes.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around the startled blonde. Naruto blinked once and tensed immediately as he felt Sasuke's entire weight on him. He smelled the strong scent of sake and sighed—the idiot had been drinking a little _too _much. "Did I make you worry, Naruto? Kakashi made me go, I swear!" he exclaimed. The blonde raised an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes—Sasuke was a happy drunk. And very affectionate too, since the guy was still hugging him. "Naru?" Sasuke asked him suddenly. The blonde blinked.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" Naruto stayed silent for a long time, though in his mind he could hear the damn demon fox cackling with amusement. _He doesn't know what he's doing_, Naruto reminded himself. _He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying_. The blonde gave him a small smile, before slipping his arms around Sasuke's waist to help him stand up straight.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get you inside," he said, dragging the Uchiha inside the house and guiding him to the living room. "Wait a minute, I'll get you some water." Sasuke nodded, sitting down on the couch and staring after Naruto, who disappeared into the kitchen. It only took the blonde a couple of seconds and when he had returned, he found Sasuke jumping up and down on the couch, full of energy. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke, get off of there, you're going to fall!" he warned him. Sasuke shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm a ninja! I can't fall," he declared, though not one second later, he tripped over a pillow and fell forward.

"Sasuke, idiot! Watch out!" Naruto exclaimed, launching himself towards the Uchiha, who was threatening to fall on top of the glass table next to the couch. Naruto jumped in front of him, caught him and fell backwards, right on top of the table.

Sasuke sobered up when he heard the glass breaking and saw the red liquid that was Naruto's blood spread itself across the floor.

"N—Naruto?"

The blonde didn't reply.

--

--

**AN: **What a lame way for a ninja to get injured, huh? T.T Poor Naru-chan. And Sasuke is sooooooo OOC that it hurts! XD Well, he is drunk, so that's an excuse, right? XD Review, please? X3!


	7. Seduce My Mind

**AN: **Squeak, I already have over 200 reviews o.o I think I'm gonna faint.

…:faints:

So, uh, yeah o.o I don't know what to say really, except THANK YOU XD.

And someone had a very good point… about Sasuke making dinner XD I totally forgot about that T.T So… uh, yeah, just pretend he never said that, 'kay? XD And I loooooove SasuNaru fluff… so there's some in this chappie too! x3. And there's some more fangirl craziness. It's totally OOC, but I don't care—I just add Sakura and Ino in for fun x3.

So, enjoy this! And keep on reviewing, 'cause I'll love you forever if you do:nice-guy pose:

**Ninja For Hire**

By SmexLemur

**Chapter 7: Seduce My Mind**

"N—Naruto?"

The blonde boy didn't reply to his name and Sasuke immediately jumped off of him, cursing himself as he turned Naruto over. There were shards of glass sticking out of Naruto's body, his clothes and the floor covered in blood. Sasuke immediately started pulling out the glass, before he could carry the blonde to the bedroom to dress the wounds. The raven-haired boy still wobbled a bit, because of the alcohol, but he eventually managed him to get up in the bedroom, clean everything up and make sure every wound was covered.

Naruto hadn't woken up during that time and for a moment, Sasuke had actually been afraid that it was too late and was actually on the verge of crying (he blamed the alcohol later on), until a loud snore sounded through the room—the guy simply was asleep.

"Dobe," he muttered fondly, a very tiny smile on his lips as he watched _his_ dobe lying on _his _bed. He had no idea what possessed him to take him to his own bedroom, perhaps it had been just a spur of the moment-thing—whatever it was, though, he rather enjoyed the sight of Naruto lying on his bed.

He also had to refrain himself from molesting the blonde in his sleep…

Naruto shifted slightly, a small gasp escaping his lips as he shifted his wait onto his back, where his wounds were still fresh from the shards of glass and quickly turned on his side. He let out a content sigh and parted his lips a bit, making Sasuke's eye twitch. One little kiss couldn't hurt, right?

Right.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably—he was sitting on the floor, on his knees—as he heard Naruto moan. Did God hate him or something? But he couldn't kiss him, right? What if he would wake up?

Then again… Naruto was famous for his ability to sleep through anything at all. Heck, if Orochimaru's big ass snakes would attack his apartment, Naruto still wouldn't wake up.

"Just one," Sasuke muttered finally, his resolve completely slipping and a predatory glint in his eyes as he hovered over the blonde, placing both of his hands on either side of Naruto's head. Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously as he very carefully ran one hand through the blond mop of hair and turned Naruto's head slightly, giving him some easier access. For a second, Sasuke thought Naruto would wake up when he was barely an inch away from the other's face, but it was a false alarm, luckily for him.

Sasuke bent down further and parted his lips a bit as well. He lingered for a second above Naruto's, feeling his hot breath on them, before brushing his lips against the blonde's softly. Sasuke happily noted that Naruto gasped softly, but didn't wake up—he instead unconsciously raised his head a bit. The raven-haired boy took this as an invitation and closed the final inch between them, his tongue immediately darting out. He had never really been a very patient person.

Naruto moaned in his sleep as Sasuke probed his mouth, trying to be as gentle as possible—it really was hard to refrain himself from humping him on the spot, but he somehow managed to. One hand cupped Naruto's face, tilting it slightly to give him more access, while the other one had buried itself in the blonde hair comfortably. Sasuke was rather surprised when he felt Naruto's lips move against his own and when he felt the blonde's tongue massaging his and briefly panicked—did Naruto wake up? He cracked one eye open as he kept his lips firmly pressed on the other and gave a small sigh of relief: the dobe was still asleep.

He knew he was walking on thin ice when one of his treacherous hands slid down from Naruto's face to his exposed chest (hey, Sasuke had to take off his shirt to dress the wounds! Really!) and started to explore his chest and abdomen—the Uchiha noted that Naruto was rather well-built, though he didn't have to touch him to know _that_ of course.

The blonde stirred beneath him uncomfortably and Sasuke _knew _he should stop, but he couldn't. _Just a little more,_ he chanted over and over again in his head as he savoured each sweet taste he could find in the blonde's mouth— a bit of ramen, a hint of blood and another taste Sasuke could only identify as Naruto's own. Though he _hated_ ramen and he didn't particularly liked the taste of blood, he didn't want to trade anything in the world to miss it, because it was just utterly _perfect. _

"Nn… Sasuke," the blonde muttered into his mouth, happily. Sasuke froze immediately and withdrew himself from the bed, staring down at the sleeping Naruto, who was smiling happily in his sleep. Had he just said his name? Sasuke shook his head, grinning a little to himself as he climbed off the bed and headed to the kitchen for some food.

If Naruto really had said his name… did that mean he was attracted to him as well? Naruto certainly had _tried _to kiss the Uchiha, but had withdrawn himself before they could even do anything. Was he scared? Probably. Behind that mask of cheerfulness, loudness and an endless source of energy, there was still an entirely different person not many people were allowed to see. Not many people knew about Naruto's strength, his talent for learning jutsu's, his devotion and determination and his self-esteem problems. Sasuke hadn't really known about the latter either, but he _knew _Naruto thought he was a loser, a demon, even though he said he was much better than anyone else in the village—it was just something he used to cover up his insecurity. Not many people knew it, or they refused to acknowledge it, but he certainly didn't think too highly of himself…

Maybe that's why he had pulled away?

It was logical, in Sasuke's mind—after all, a guy and a guy together isn't really _that _common and they had been best friends ever since they were twelve. He probably wouldn't risk their friendship like that, since Sasuke had been his very first friend. So, was he scared of rejection? Probably. Just like Sasuke was. He still wasn't entirely _certain _Naruto felt the same way about him… but he could definitely try and find out.

The Uchiha allowed himself to grin as he formed a plan inside his mind.

After all—he was an Uchiha. He could seduce anything without taking anything off, or without even touching someone.

--

--

"Step right up people! Sir, please, stay in the line! Everybody will get their turn!" Sakura shouted loudly, shoving Kotetsu harshly back into the long line after he tried not-so-subtly to transport further. The pink-haired girl grinned widely when she saw Shikamaru and Chouji approach their stand and waved at them—Ino did so as well, who gave them both a hug once they arrived.

"What in God's name are you doing?" the lazy boy muttered, stuffing his hands in his pocket and glancing at the long line.

"Well," Ino started. "We figured we could make big bucks with the bet—you know, of Naruto and Sasuke?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"How could I _not _know? You've been talking about it for the last week," he replied. The two girls ignored him.

"Anyway, as former members of the Sasuke-fanclub," Sakura continued.

"_And _as current members and co-presidents of the yaoi-fanclub," Ino added, raising her index finger.

"We both decided to make the bet public and earn lots and lots of money!" they both shouted in unison, pumping a fist up in the air. "The profits will go to the fanclub, of course," Sakura added. "You won't believe how many members we already have! It's amazing! Even Kakashi-sensei joined!"

Shikamaru chose not to respond to that. A wise decision.

"Sasuke will kill you two," Chouji warned them. Ino and Sakura gave each other a glance.

"Don't worry, we've been threatened with death by him before," Sakura reassured them. "Remember when we took a picture of him in his sleep and he was drooling? God, that was just so _cute_, but damn him for being such a light sleeper!" Ino nodded gravely.

"Yeah, I never saw him _that _angry before. I really thought we were going to die," she agreed. "Trust me, this is _nothing _compared to the stuff we've done in the past—besides, this is for a good cause! Why not make some money out of something so beautiful as true love?" Ino sighed happily, clasping her hands together. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Your funeral," he muttered.

"What do you guys do in that yaoi-fanclub?" Chouji asked suddenly, curiosity getting the better of them. Sakura and Ino both grinned at each other.

"You interested?" they asked in unison. Chouji gulped dramatically.

"N—no, just asking!" he defended himself. He quickly decided he should change the topic and said the thing that first popped into his head, "Hey, maybe you could take some pictures of Sasuke and Naruto together? You could sell those!" he suggested.

Ino and Sakura stared.

Squealed.

And tackle-hugged him.

"You're the best Chouji!" Ino exclaimed happily. Sakura and Ino both continued to shower him with compliments, but he wasn't listening. He could think of only one thing.

_I'm so, so sorry guys… but it was either you, or me. And I'd rather have it be you. _

--

--

Naruto groaned and rubbed his forehead, rolling over onto his back. He flinched when he felt a stinging pain in his back and immediately sat up straight, blinking when he realised he had bandages covering his back and front.

"Eeeh?" he muttered vaguely, scratching his head sleepily. Now, what had happened yesterday? Ah, right… he came home, Sasuke came home drunk and he fell on top of a glass table. Right. "Great, now I have to clean up more of his junk," he exclaimed, irritated.

"Dobe, you're not working in that state." Naruto looked up and blinked when he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway, holding up a tray with food. "Here. Eat." The blonde blinked again when the tray was shoved under his nose, before he grinned up at the, now slightly blushing, Uchiha.

"Thanks Sasuke!" he said happily, before digging in.

"Hn." Sasuke honestly couldn't believe the dobe's idiocy—he was thanking him for something so simple as breakfast, when he had actually taken a fall for him the other night? Naruto really was a moron… but a cute and fuckable one nonetheless—so that really made up for it.

"Say, Sasuke?" Naruto asked between bites. "Are you alright? I mean, I don't remember a lot from last night, my head kinda hurts," he continued sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke let out an irritated sigh as he stood up.

"Idiot, worry about yourself," he said simply, before he grinned.

Operation Seduce-The-Dobe-And-Claim-Him-For-All-Eternity was about to begin.

"S—Sasuke?" Naruto flushed when he saw the Uchiha pull off his shirt slowly. Sasuke stretched his arms and stomach as far as he could while pulling his shirt over his head, oh so slowly, never once breaking eye contact with Naruto, who was unable to keep his eyes off of him. He smirked when he casually threw his shirt on the bed and started to fumble with the waistband of his shorts, very, very slowly sliding it off his hips and onto the floor. Naruto cursed the dark blue boxers Sasuke was wearing.

"See something you like?" Sasuke taunted, smirking when Naruto tore his gaze away from him and blushed fiercely.

"B—bastard!" he exclaimed. "Don't flatter yourself! And what are you doing anyway? Stripping in front of me!" he demanded. Sasuke shrugged.

"This is my room, dobe, and I want to take a shower," he casually said, before his hands wandered over to his boxers. Naruto gulped and panicked—he didn't want Sasuke to see him staring at him like some lovesick and horny fangirl! He needed to get out of there.

The Uchiha let out a string of softly muttered curses when Naruto hastily fled from the room.


	8. Operation SeduceAndClaim

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait people T.T

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope you like the Sasuke-craziness. I love him being a pervert x3.

**Ninja For Hire**

By SmexLemur

**Chapter 8: Operation Seduce-And-Claim**

Sasuke walked down the stairs casually and slowly, pondering about what else he could do. He wasn't really used to 'seducing', truth be told, since all the girls already loved him. He just had to give his hair a short flick, or give a very small smile, or even stuff his hands in his pockets—it would all turn them on.

Then again, those were _girls_. There were a lot of differences between girls and Naruto, who was the most stubborn person (next to himself, of course) he had ever met. He had to try his best.

He hummed to himself as he tried to think of something—anything—in order to get the blonde to notice him. So undressing him didn't help? Well, it had certainly caused a reaction (though Sasuke wasn't happy with it). He had almost seemed scared though and Sasuke definitely didn't want him to be afraid… he'd just have to think of something else.

"Hm… I think I've got something," Sasuke thought evilly as he saw Naruto sitting at the kitchen table, happily eating an ice cream. The Uchiha grinned.

It would be perfect

--

--

**Operation Seduce-and-Claim (shortened for Sasuke's own convenience)—Step 2**

"Uh, hey Sasuke," Naruto said happily as he bit off a piece of his ice cream. Sasuke blinked owlishly at the sudden mood change—had he already forgotten about what happened in the bedroom? _Heh. He really is a dobe. _"Damn, it's so hot today! You should really get some air-conditioning in here!" Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm hardly at home. I only go here to sleep and eat, I spend the rest of my day training or doing missions," he replied casually, walking over to the freezer and taking out a popsicle as well. He mentally grinned. "A popsicle really is nice on such a _hot _day," he said huskily, settling himself in a chair opposite of Naruto. Said blonde gulped when he saw the lust-filled glaze in Sasuke's eyes and had the urge to run out of the house screaming.

He froze when Sasuke slowly brought out his tongue and licked the bottom of the popsicle, sliding upwards and making small noises of appreciation. His tongue stopped at the tip and he slowly slid his lips over it, taking in almost half of the popsicle. Sasuke's eyes closed as he slowly brought it up and down, while sometimes letting his tongue flicking over the tip visibly.

When he opened his eyes, he was pleased to note that Naruto's cheeks were crimson and that he was practically drooling over him.

"What's the matter, _Na-Ru-To_?" he asked innocently. The blonde blinked at him, before he shot up from his seat.

"I have to clean the other bathroom!" he exclaimed loudly and ran out of the kitchen.

"Wait! You're not supposed to work!"

**Step 2: Failed.**

--

--

**Operation Seduce-and-Claim—Step 3**

"Naruto, dinner!" Sasuke hollered through his house, very annoyed. The dobe had avoided him all day long and it was slightly unnerving. Did Naruto really hate him _that _much? Or was he just in denial?

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!" Naruto chanted happily over and over again when he entered the kitchen. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, before smirking lightly. He set down one bowl on the table, before heading over to the fridge. "Hey, you're not gonna eat ramen?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"I'm not really in the mood. I feel more like… strawberries(1)," he replied and took out a bowl filled with strawberries, covered in whipped cream. He sat down at the table, once again opposite of Naruto, and he slowly took out a strawberry, holding it with his index finger and his thumb by the tip. He brought it to his mouth and slid his lips over it, completely covering the strawberry with his mouth as he sucked the whipped cream off of it, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Naruto's, who was once again drooling.

"_Uuhn_, these are _so _good. Do you want some, Naruto-kun?" he asked huskily, flicking his tongue over a chocolate-coated strawberry. Naruto's trance was immediately broken by his voice and he grew pale when he noticed how much closer he had scooted over to Sasuke, who was now mere inches away from his face, holding up a strawberry. It looked so inviting… and yet…

"Sorry, I just remembered I gotta walk my fish!" he yelled loudly, storming out of the room once again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Walk his fish? …Fish can't walk."

Oh Sasuke. You genius, you.

**Step 3: Failed. **

--

--

"Damn it, what the hell does that bastard think he's doing!" Naruto exclaimed loudly in his own room. He flopped onto the bed as he groaned. "But damn, that guy can be sexy, I had to do my best not to jump him on the spot."

"_Why didn't you?" _

"Because I don't want _that!_ Well… maybe I do, but I'm probably just a boy toy to him or something."

"_A boy toy, kit? You've been spending too much time with that Kakashi-guy…" _

"Maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic or something, or just _girly_, but I don't want to have sex with him if it doesn't _mean _anything to him! And I'm sure it doesn't, since so far the only thing he has done is _licking _stuff. Has he even once asked me on a _date_, or just tell me he likes me? No!" Naruto groaned in frustration. "I mean, if he wants to have sex so badly, he can just go screw Kinrui-chan or something, 'cause I'm not doing it!" Kyuubi chuckled in amusement

"_Have you ever though about simply _telling _him how you feel? It would be easier, you know." _Naruto shook his head.

"And risk him laughing at me in my face and calling me a dobe? No way," he replied, his eyes watering slightly. "I'm scared, I don't want to be rejected." Kyuubi sighed warily.

"_Look, how many girlfriends has Uchiha had in the past?" _

"…None."

"_And has he ever let lust take over him? You know, tell some girl he likes her, screw her brains out and then dump her?" _

"I don't think so… it'd be all over town if he had."

"_Has he ever set his eyes on something that wasn't important to him? Has he ever been interested in anything else besides killing his brother?" _

"Hmm… no."

"_Well, he's showing interest in _you _now! Sure, the guy has issues he seriously needs to take care of, but he certainly _likes _you, if he actually wanted you to stay here during the whole two weeks and is making moves on you. Damn, how can you be so dense, kit?" _

"B—But still, it might just be hormones or something! Ya know, teenage hormones?"

"…_a twenty-year old with teenage hormones? Kit, are you scared or something?"_

"Why would I be scared!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly, crossing his arms and pouting. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"_No idea, that's why I'm asking you. Just think about it kit, you can spend the rest of your life in denial or you can just go ahead and take a chance, and tell the Uchiha-bastard." _Naruto stayed silent for a long time, contemplating everything the demon fox had said.

"Y'know Kyuubi… I think this is the first time you ever gave me _good _advice," he commented, grinning. Kyuubi gave him a fox-like grin in return.

"_If that is what it takes for you to finally screw him, I'll do it." _

"Gha! I knew it! Once a pervert, always a pervert!"

--

--

**Operation Seduce-and-Claim—Step 4**

"Hey Naruto, have you seen my pants?" Sasuke asked innocently as he walked into the blonde's room completely and utterly naked. Naruto paled instantly, before covering his eyes with the back of his hand and racing out of the room, occasionally smashing into a wall.

"NOT LOOKING!" Sasuke heard him yell and shrugged.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all.

**Step 4: Failed.**

--

--

Sasuke was not a happy camper.

All of his efforts had gone unnoticed—then again, all of his efforts weren't rather well-thought of and mostly were spontaneous (especially Step 4). Naruto ignored him now as much as possible and he still hadn't jumped him like a _girl _would've done by now! Hell, Sasuke thought that even Hinata wouldn't be able to resist him, had he walked around naked through the house.

So then, Naruto really didn't feel anything for him?

It somehow hurt Sasuke more than it should have—hell, he knew the blonde was _attracted _to him. That much was obvious, since Naruto could only drool at him whenever he tried to 'seduce'. So what was holding him back? Did Naruto really hate him so much? Did he really loathe him?

Sasuke internally cringed. Was Naruto still angry about the betrayal of eight years ago? That was the only thing he could think of that he had done wrong in their friendship. The constant name-calling wasn't much out of the ordinary, so that couldn't have been it, right?

Maybe he should ask Kakashi for his advice—that pervert probably would know one thing or another about getting the person you wanted when that person wasn't really willing. Hell, he had gotten Iruka after all, right?

--

--

"So, you have come to seek my help, young Grasshopper." Kakashi folded his hands in front of his face as he looked at the scowling Uchiha in amusement.

"Funny, Kakashi."

"Yes, I thought so too," he replied cheerfully. "Still no luck with Naruto then? Maa, you should just tell him, you know. That's what I did with Iruka!" Said Chuunin raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"No you didn't Kakashi, you molested me when we all went to the hot springs with Asuma, Gai, Genma and Raidou." Kakashi faked surprise.

"But the next day you wanted me to be your boyfriend!" he exclaimed indignantly. Iruka gave him a playful smack to the head.

"That was you!" the Jounin blinked once, before laughing good-naturedly.

"Aaah, yeah, now I remember. So, you see Sasuke-kuuuun, you should just molest him and everything will be fine!"(2)

"…Iruka-sensei, do you know what I should do?" Sasuke finally asked, turning to the brown-haired man who looked up and blinked.

"Well… Naruto has always been fond of honesty, he hates it when people lie to him or keep something from him. The best you can do is just tell him how you feel and everything will work out! Naruto won't hold it against you, he's not like that," he finally said, smiling warmly. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," he said, before jumping out the window. Kakashi stared after him.

"Hey! I helped too!

--

--

(1) I think Sasuke likes strawberries a lot, not sure though xD

(2) Poor Sasuke… he doesn't have a Kyuubi who gives such good advice!


	9. Confessions of an Angsty Drama Queen

Sasuke sighed as he fastened his pace back to his house. He had no idea how to handle things—Iruka said 'be honest'. But what was the truth then? That he wanted to have his way with the blond dobe? Or that, in truth, he really wanted to be with Naruto forever.

The last one really sounded very attractive in Sasuke's ears. So then, was he really _in love _with him? Sasuke had never been one to deny what he wanted, but being in love was so inconvenient for him. He was an Avenger, not a 'loverboy' as Kiba liked to call him (side note: Sasuke was still plotting his demise). Besides that, didn't he want to revive his clan? That was his other goal, whether it was with someone he loved or not.

If he would stay with Naruto forever, it would be the end of the Uchiha-clan (side note: since Sasuke swore that he would never let the spawn of Itachi live), that much was certain.

Then again, didn't Naruto have that _horrible _'Sexy-no-Jutsu' technique? Perhaps that would also make him able to actually carry—

He quickly shook his head with an amused smirk on his face. It was too early to think about children.

He let himself wonder over to the biggest question he had asked himself in his entire life: was he in love or not? Certainly having the dobe in his house was nice—it gave his house a feeling of 'home' and he found that whenever he went out to train, he was excited to get back home knowing that there was someone waiting for him there. Plus, he did have a certain possessiveness over the dobe which he only had whenever someone touched his property. And Naruto was the only person he could truly stand and forgive for whatever annoying things he was doing…

He unconsciously brought some more chakra to his legs, enabling him to run and jump faster. He didn't know for sure yet, nor did he know for sure whether or not he really wanted to have a 'relationship' with the blonde, but he would find out. He didn't like mysteries and uncertainties after all—he would find out.

* * *

"Sasuke, you're home!" Naruto said happily, welcoming him home. The first thing that popped into Sasuke's head was: _Good God, he looks so cute in that apron_. The raven-haired boy mentally shook his head as he started to have thoughts about Naruto… wearing nothing _but _the apron. "Eh, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, confused. Sasuke looked up and stared into his dazzling blue eyes and swallowed the lump forming itself in his throat. "Are you alright? You're not having a fit or something are you? You were drooling just know…" Naruto drew his eyebrows together as he started to think, before he gasped. "Oh my God, Kiba didn't bite you, did he?! I told him he shouldn't, he could get other people rabies!"

_Ah, still so innocent and pure… heh, well, I'll take care of that, _Sasuke thought, smirking. He stopped immediately when he felt a warm hand pressing against his forehead.

"You alright Sasuke? You don't have a fever," Naruto observed. "Well, maybe you just need some healthy ramen!" he exclaimed happily after a second.

"I hardly think ramen is healthy," Sasuke said lazily, finally able to use his voice again. Honestly, why was he getting so flustered? It must've been the heat. "Especially the amount you've consumed in your life. I'll order us something healthy, I'm tired of ramen anyway," Sasuke decided as he walked over to the phone. He stopped midway, remembering Iruka's words about being honest and his determination only five minutes ago.

If he didn't do it now, when would he tell Naruto?

"You're so mean, Sasuke!" Naruto whined and pouted, but took off the apron anyway (why he had been wearing it to make instant ramen in the first place was still a mystery to Sasuke, but I digress) and flopped onto the couch, humming a random tune. Sasuke dropped the hand he had lifted to grab the phone and slowly turned around, his mind screaming _'Don't do it! Think of you're pride as an Uchiha! Uchiha's do not confess! Uchiha's do not make the first move! UCHIHA'S DO NOT WANT TO BE SEXUALLY ACTIVE WITH ONLY ONE PERSON!'_ but he ignored it firmly (it sounded too creepy anyway—way too much like his brother's voice) and slowly walked over to Naruto who had closed his eyes, still humming something. It sounded awfully a lot like the Pokémon theme song, but Sasuke honestly didn't want to know.

"A-actually Naruto," Sasuke stuttered, ignoring the same little voice that was now screaming '_Uchiha's do not stutter Sasuke!' _and went on. "I n-need to tell you something." Naruto opened his eyes, curiosity reflecting in them.

"Oh?" he asked. Sasuke swallowed.

"I-I like you, Naruto," he said, after a long pause. He then continued to mentally slap himself silly. '_I like you'?! The hell! Good going, Uchiha, you sounded like a giddy little school girl! What the hell is wrong with you! _the same stupid voice of Itachi screamed in his head. And for once, he had to agree with it. Naruto, though, blinked confusedly, before his face broke out into a grin. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Gee Sasu-chan, I like you too!" he exclaimed happily. Though when Sasuke was about to open his mouth (he wisely ignored the 'Sasu-chan') to ask him if he wanted to go out, Naruto continued. "You're my best friend after all!"

Sasuke immediately shut it, asking himself what it was that he saw in Naruto.

It all became clear when Naruto stood up, his shirt riding up slightly and revealing a little bit of tanned stomach.

Oh yeah, that's what.

Naruto continued to chatter about as he made his way to the kitchen, talking about things like 'we're a team!' and 'I'm gonna make some ramen for my best friend!'. Sasuke didn't pay attention to him however, as his mind kept on wondering how he was going to tell him. Speaking the three words 'I like you' had almost given him a heart attack, so how was he going to say 'I'm so fucking in love with you, let's have wild passionate sex now'? He shrugged as he unconsciously followed Naruto into the kitchen, where said blond dobe was busy looking through the cabinets for instant ramen, muttering some random things to himself.

Sasuke watched mildly amused as Naruto accidentally pulled a bag of flour (he also wondered where the bag of flour came from) along with the ramen. It fell right on top of the blond, and with a loud 'poof!' a white cloud of flour emitted from the bag.

"Dobe," he muttered softly, smirking when he saw the white Naruto yelling various obscenities while throwing around the packages of ramen in rage. And then, when the smoke cleared and only revealed a Naruto with white hair and some blotches of white flour on his cheeks, it felt to Sasuke as if he were in a trance.

As if someone else was controlling his body, as if he was watching himself from above, he walked over to Naruto, who was still muttering angrily. But Sasuke didn't notice it, because when he leaned in and licked some flour of the blond's face, the latter froze and tensed up completely.

And again, Sasuke didn't notice it and continued to lick everything off his face while muttering random things, a hunger in his eyes that Naruto had never seen before. And it scared the shit out of him.

"S—Sasuke?" he asked hesitantly. Sasuke briefly looked up, his coal black eyes fixed upon blue and a smirk on his lips.

"You're so clumsy," he whispered. "But it's so cute; look at you, all covered in flour. It tastes so good," he continued to mumble, nipping at Naruto's neck, who was still frozen to the spot. Kyuubi however was laughing and encouraging Naruto to at least do _something _back, but Naruto couldn't, because all he could think about was that _Sasuke_ was licking his cheek and—Oh God, that felt _good._ And when Sasuke started to whisper things in his ear and licking it he shuddered and hissed by the heat of it all. His hands grabbed Sasuke's shirt as if they had a will of their own and they pulled his body closer, because they wanted more—_he _wanted more. He felt like he was in a complete daze when he felt Sasuke's mouth slowly kissing his ear, then tracing light kisses over his cheeks, not yet capturing his lips teasingly.

And just like that, he was snapped out of it when he felt an intruding hand starting to crawl underneath his shirt and dangerously close to his pants. His eyes grew wide and the one thing he could think about was that he didn't want it—not yet at least. And so with one mighty push, he managed to get Sasuke away from him, who was looking as if he had just woken up as well.

"I—I think I should go," he muttered hastily, dashing away in a great, orange blur.

When Sasuke finally managed to comprehend what had happened, Naruto was already gone to the training grounds. He really needed to vent.

* * *

Crap, crap, crap, crap, was all Naruto could think as he fled from Sasuke's house, closing his eyes as he thought about earlier events. So, Sasuke _liked _him did he? So that was what he meant when he said that?

"_Well, duh,"_ Kyuubi suddenly commented, rolling his eyes. Naruto scowled; he really wasn't in the mood for the demeaning comments of the damn fox.

"I wanna be alone right now, got it?" he said. Kyuubi harrumphed, but complied and retreated to the dark cell he was kept in. Naruto sighed as he halted on a tree, which gave a nice view of Konoha. He sat down on the branch, before a true grin spread all over his face. So Sasuke did like him? In a more than friendly way? He felt as if his face was going to crack from the way his grin grew bigger and bigger as he thought about what Sasuke had done, before he immediately slapped a hand to his face.

"Oh God, what have I done! He must think I don't like him!" he cursed himself for being such a wimp, repeatedly started hitting his head against the tree, before he stood up. "I'm gonna go back there.. and… and," he paused, trying to think of something.

"_Fuck him senseless?" _Kyuubi offered. Naruto immediately pumped a fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

"_Finally."_

* * *

Sasuke paced around his room, scowling, muttering obscenities and pulling his hair. Damn it, so the dobe really didn't like him! He obviously had panicked and had left him… what if he would never come back? What if even their friendship would be over?

What if he hated him now?

He cursed himself some more as he kicked the wall, making a pretty big hole in it. Why did he have to be so stupid?

"Sasu-ke-kun," he blinked as he heard someone call his name from the back. It sounded like Naruto, but instead of turning around, he started pounding his head against the wall; his mind was definitely playing tricks on him. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, what are you doing?"

This time, he did turn around.

"N-Naruto?" he stammered, looking at the blond who was sitting on the windowsill, a confused look on his face. "Naruto, about earlier, I'm-" He was interrupted when Naruto quickly appeared before him and had placed a hand over his mouth, his face pretty close to Sasuke's.

"You know, I kinda like you too," he said, grinning, before releasing Sasuke's face with his hand, and instead kissing Sasuke full on the lips.

The Uchiha mentally whooped in joy.

* * *

**AN: Bahaha, finally an update. Sorry to have kept everyone waiting! The next chapter _might _be the final one, since there'll now only be lots and lots of mushy stuff. I'm not sure yet D: Next chappie a lemon though, for all of you who waited so long for an update x3. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Memoires of a Mold

Sasuke's heart started beating faster when Naruto took the lead, grabbing the Uchiha by the collar and practically throwing him on the bed. Sasuke really didn't mind it one bit; he enjoyed it, in fact, even though he liked to be dominant.

He acted upon it and grabbed the back of Naruto's head, pressing their lips together and turning their bodies around so that Naruto was lying on the bed and Sasuke was hovering over him, showering his neck with light kisses as he let one hand slip under Naruto's shirt, happily tracing the blonde's muscles. Naruto all the while was growling, moaning and squirming underneath him, enjoying all these touches and getting excited just by the thought of having Uchiha Sasuke as his lover.

The Uchiha gave Naruto another heated kiss, briefly interrupting it when he took off the blonde's shirt, before he smirked at him. The hand which had been tracing Naruto's stomach went downwards and tugged at the waistband of his pants. Naruto shivered by the touch and, not wanting to be behind, took off Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke happily obliged and smirked when Naruto tried to turn the tables around again, though he this time didn't go down so easily; instead, he firmly grabbed the blonde's wrists and pressed them against the bed, making sure Naruto couldn't use them.

"Bastard," he growled between groans, as Sasuke sucked on the skin at his neck. The Uchiha didn't reply and instead continued, his grip never loosening. Naruto, in the meantime, tried to think of ways to get back his dominance and found it when Sasuke shifted, his ear near Naruto's mouth. The blonde took this invitation and slightly raised his head, licking and sucking on Sasuke's ear.

The Uchiha became pudding as he stifled a loud moan.

Naruto grinned in victory and squirmed out of Sasuke's grip, turning around so that he was now straddling the other's hips. He dived in and continued, unbuttoning Sasuke's pants and pulling them off. The other raised his lower body slightly to give Naruto some easier access, inwardly cursing himself for getting so easily distracted. Naruto's grin didn't fade as he lightly traced Sasuke's thighs with his fingertips, enjoying the way he shivered at the lightest touch and decided that it was enough with the teasing; he had waited long enough for this, ever since he could remember, and he wasn't going to waste any time right now. After all, there would be plenty more opportunities to take it slow, right?

He gave another teasing nip at the other's ear, figuring it was probably one of his most sensitive places, before he unbuttoned his own pants, letting out a squeak when Sasuke took back control and flipped them over once more. Naruto honestly could care less at that time, especially when he felt Sasuke prying his hands away from his pants and continued to unbutton them himself.

--(**edited because of ff rules. Pah. I'm posting the unedited version somewhere, I just might make an account at adultfanfiction.)—**

* * *

"Say, Sasuke?" Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's cheek, pulling him closer into a hug as they lied contently in bed.

"Hmhm?" he responded, not really in the mood to talk. He vaguely noticed that Naruto was biting his bottom lip.

"Did you mean it? What you said earlier?" Sasuke frowned, wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"T-that you…" a pause. "L-love me?" he stuttered, his face turning red and his heart beating in his throat. Sasuke had said it a lot of times during the sex and Naruto really had no idea whether it was because Sasuke loved to fuck him senseless, or because he really did feel that way.

"I… think I meant it," Sasuke said honestly. "I can't remember the last time I really loved someone… after Itachi killed everyone, I just stopped caring about everyone and everything. But I know I care about you," he added truthfully. Naruto nodded, smiling lightly. "I don't know if it's love, but I really want to find out and I definitely don't want this to be a one-time thing," he concluded.

"Me neither, and Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You might not know it yourself, but I know I do love you and… I'll wait, until you do." Sasuke gave a rare smile and nodded.

"Thanks… dobe." Naruto smacked him on the head, though he grinned.

"No problem, bastard."

* * *

_**Stories of a mold**_

It's been three years since my beloved Sasuke started living with Naru-chan. I've gotten over it; after all, our relationship wasn't meant to be and I really just wanted to see Sasuke be happy with someone, even if that someone wasn't me.

I think Naru-chan is something called a 'Hokage' now. He always goes away wearing these weird robes and he comes back tired, and usually has a lot of papers in his hands. Sasuke always cooks for him, when he's home; there are a lot of times where he has to go away, together with Naru-chan, because I think Sasuke is his protector. Naru-chan didn't want him to be at first though, they had this big argument about it, but I could only hear parts of it.

They ended up having sex in the kitchen though.

That's probably the only thing that I dislike about their relationship. The fact that they have sex _everywhere _is very disturbing for me. Sure, it was fun at the beginning when I could watch them have passionate mansex, but it gets boring after a while. After all, I ain't getting any, so it's pretty damn terrible to watch other people have sex.

Well, I guess I can't do anything about it. I'm just glad they got this cute little baby though; I remember when they first wanted one, there was a big fight about that too.

They ended up having sex in the broom closet.

Anyway, he's this cute little boy with blond hair and black eyes; he takes after Sasuke a lot, even though he has Naru-chan's hair. It's pretty weird, because I don't think I've ever seen a boy getting pregnant, but I guess it can happen nowadays. Naru-chan wanted to make Sasuke carry it at first, but he refused and said it was more of a woman's job. They ended up having a fight about _that _too.

They ended up having sex in the bathroom, again the kitchen (my poor eyes) and the roof. Don't ask me how they got there, even I don't know.

Well, despite all their arguments, I think their relationship is pretty good if you ask me. I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke so happy and Naru-chan is always glowing whenever he sees them. They're getting married next spring, because Naru-chan wanted to get married when the Sakura trees were at their best. Sasuke wanted to get married in winter though; he loved snow and he wanted to marry when there was a lot of it. They had a big fight about that too.

I don't know where they ended up having sex this time, though I heard them saying that they hoped Kiba wouldn't find the white spots on his sheets suspicious.

"Kinrui-chan, what are you gurgling about?" Sasuke asks as he reads the newspaper. He's never been able to understand me that well, but I gurgle in response. Naru-chan translates; thank God I have him, now I can even communicate with my former crush.

"She says she's writing a book about us," he says. Not quite, Naru-chan; don't have hands, but it was close. Sasuke arches an eyebrow.

"Really? Are we that fascinating?" I gurgle.

"She says 'yes'," Naru-chan points out. Sasuke rolls his eyes and picks up their kid when he gets too close to me. They say it's nothing personal, just that they're afraid he might catches something if he touches me. Rude, huh? Silly humans.

"Well, tell me when you're done and I'll read it," Sasuke says. Idiot; as if he could ever read Gurgles. Well, I guess I should be flattered that he's at least thinking about me. Not that it benefits me or anything.

Anyway, it's not a book that I'm writing; it's more of a diary. I need to store my feelings somewhere, after all—I can't tell Naruto everything. Just because he doesn't understand me completely yet. I once asked him to stop having sex in _my _freakin' kitchen and he translated as 'please put on some saxophone music, I really enjoy it'. Yeah, he only hears what he wants to hear.

What's that you say? You want to know how that bet ended that those weirdoes made back when Naruto was still dense (though, I have to admit, he still is) and back when Sasuke was still stubborn (though he still is)? Well, it's simple and probably pretty anti-climatic.

Basically, the pink one and the blond one ran with the money they earned and hid it somewhere. Angry ninjas are still searching for it.

Yeah, don't ask me how these guys got those weird friends; I really don't want to know. Though, I shouldn't be one to talk; after all, I befriended humans. How weird is that?

Even though I still haven't forgiven Naru-chan for that 'Mold-Away-Spray' he sprayed on me a couple of years ago. Bastard.

"Kinrui-chan, you're growling. Something wrong?" Naru-chan asks me, blinking innocently. Ah, who am I kidding? I can't stay mad at the guy forever… Ah, what the heck! I forgive you! "Forgive me for what?"

Ah, never mind. I'm really not in the mood for this.

Well, whatever. I think I'll put this diary away and start gurgling at their kid. Who knows, I might just get him to touch me… hehehehe.

"Hey, Naruto?" I briefly look up, to see Sasuke grabbing Naru-chan from the back. "You know, I kinda love you," he goes on. Naru-chan turns his head slightly and smiles back.

"Heh, I kinda love you too."

Excuse me while I throw up.

Thanks for reading.

**End.**

AN: Well, that was it o.o! I hope you liked the small epilogue I put in—just thought I'd write it from Kinrui-chan's POV ; D.

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Phew, I must admit, I'm kinda glad I finished this. For a long time, I was doubting whether or not to discontinue it… but nyah. I figured that I had so many readers with this thing that I couldn't do that o.o. I just hope it doesn't seem too… _forced. _I really did enjoy writing it though! Even though it turned out to be more of an epilogue than a chapter... oh well T.T

And, I'll try uploading the unedited version somewhere… I really have no other account other than this one, but a friend of mine told me that she once posted a full lemon and that hers got deleted? Bah, just didn't want to risk that T.T. Well, at least I gave you a small taste though ; D.

Again, thanks everyone! Hope I'll see you at me other stories ::waves::!


End file.
